Stealing Kisses
by petals-to-fish
Summary: Written for February Jily Challenge on Tumblr: you're a pirate pillaging my village and instead of stealing an item you steal me, what the hell? AU feat. Pirate!James and Maiden!Lily.


**Written for February Jily Challenge on Tumblr**

 **My Given Prompt:** _you're a pirate pillaging my village and instead of you stealing an item, you steal me FUCK?!_

 **So this turned out longer than I planned...and smuttier...I blame _Once Upon a Time_ for making me imagine James as a Killian Jones type pirate. **

* * *

Stealing Kisses

The first thing Lily noticed while hiding behind the barrel of apples was the way his messy black hair stuck out of his red bandana in every which way. The second thing she noticed were his eyes because they fluttered right over to her hiding spot, sparking indignantly. He entered the tiny produce shop with his eyes lit up with the thrill of the chase, or plunder, or whatever it was that pirates did.

It was Lily's second raid without her father. Lily had managed to convince his father that raids happened once in a blue moon that she could handle herself alone for the few months he went back to England to marry her sister off. The produce store they sold goods from wasn't a high target for pirates, since they mostly sold fruit that would spoil during long sea trips. That didn't stop the pirates from exploring as much as they could.

The last raid Lily had been more prepared and she hid in the loft above her head. The loft had pull away steps for safety. Currently stuck behind barrels of apples, Lily was an easy grab. She struggled to make herself smaller, wishing desperately she had grabbed the fire stick for protection that sat useless away from her by the crackling stove.

This pirate didn't seem like the last crew that had burned a neighbor's house. He seemed young and curious. She watched as best she could as he let his fingers slip over the countertops, pocketing various things as he went. Lily didn't care about anything he grabbed off the prep table as long as he left the shop.

Outside the shop she could hear the shouts of her fellow townsfolk. They were a small English trading post off the coast of the main island and had little in the way of protection from pirates. Lily's own father was one of the fifty or so men sworn to protect the island from pirates. Normally pirates left the small trading post but sometimes the unprotected town was too much for pirates to pass by.

During the last raid the pirates didn't come into the shop so Lily's curiosity got the best of her as he made his way over to one of the barrels and plucked an apple from it. He had to be around her age, no older than nineteen. There was still a boyish charm to his features that intrigued Lily. As he took a bite of the apple she leaned too far forwards and fell to the ground.

The pirate dropped the apple, grabbed her by the arm and yanked her to a standing position all in one swift swoop. Before she could shout for help he held a sharp silver blade to her neck.

"Please, remain silent if you wish to keep your tongue."

Despite the terror in her heart, Lily managed to take a deep breath and assess her assailant. Their noses were inches apart and he fascinated her. Despite hard skin and a frown that made him seem solemn, Lily was surprised at how handsome he was. Lily'd always imagined pirates to be old and missing teeth. She was certain that with a proper bath and nicer clothes, the man holding a knife to her throat would have no trouble on a ballroom dance floor.

She wasn't the only one staring; his hazel eyes were tracing her face with sudden interest. The knife lowered an inch off her neck and his grip loosened. His eyes dropped to her neck where her only price of jewelry laid. One of his hands reached for the gold chain with its golden flower pendant.

"Please don't." She begged as his thumb brushed against the flower petals.

He paused and pressed the knife into her neck again, "did you not want your tongue?"

"I want the necklace more." She said bravely, or stupidly.

The pirate smiled at her cheek, "a woman normally treasures her tongue more than her gold."

Lily hoped that the smile on his face was as kind as it looked, "It's all I have left from my mother." She replied, "She died and it's all I have left."

"Do you have anything else I could take?" the pirate offered, seemingly willing to trade.

Lily blinked, "Nothing of value."

The people on the island mostly traded, money was little to none. Lily's father had taken the safe with him just so the pirates would have nothing but fruits and veggies to steal.

"I'm a pirate," the boy leaned closer to her and wrinkled his nose at her impishly, "I take what's of value."

"The necklace isn't worth anything. It's just a silly trinket from my mother." She swore, "I have nothing of value, sir."

"Debatable." The pirate's hand fell from her necklace.

"Please, take whatever else you like in the shop but-"

His smirk threw her off, "what if the one thing I like in the shop is you?"

Lily took a step back and her eyes fluttered to the fire stick out of reach. The pirate saw her eyes fluttering and when he looked back at him he was rolling his eyes.

"I don't mean, like, steal you." He laughed, "Gods, no, I don't do slavery trades."

She flushed angrily, "what kind of pirate are you?"

"A horrible one really." Then his smile faded and he nodded to her necklace, "I've got to leave with something of value or one of my idiot friends will be in here and you don't want that, I promise."

"You can't have it." Lily said firmly, despite his knife still aimed at her throat.

She couldn't prove it but she had a feeling this pirate would harm a hair on her head.

"I'm a pirate." There was mischief in his tone and she was taken off guard when he pulled his knife back and stuffed it into his belt, "I must take something."

She shook her head, "No you mustn't."

She took a step back when he stepped forward. He had a dangerous look in his eyes and Lily covered her necklace with her hands, glaring at the pirate.

"Take anything in the shop." She told him, "Go ahead."

He shrugged and took another step closer, "Your shop literally has nothing else of value."

"The other villagers would definitely disagree with you." Lily posed, her eyes dropping to his lips when he licked them.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, reaching up and running his fingers through her hair on her shoulders.

Lily swallowed but continued speaking, "Well considering we trade our fresh fruit grown right from our garden..."

"We." He perceived, "are you married?"

She scoffed, "no."

"Betrothed?"

"Not many people on this island looking for a grocers daughter." then she eyed the pirate, "why?"

The pirate smiled again and this time when he took a step forward he stepped _into_ her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I think I know what I'd like to steal from this shop..."

Lily put both her hands up to try and block the pirate, "you can't take me." She pointed out, "You said you wouldn't."

The pirates grip on her waist tightened, "I don't think you quite understand how this pirate thing works, dear."

"I understand enough," she raised an eyebrow in his direction as they stared at each other.

"Well I'm not going to take you or your gold necklace."

She was taken aback, "you're not?"

"No," his fingertips traced her jaw, "I'll just steal your kiss instead."

And then he kissed her.

She'd only been kissed once before and this was nothing like that. His lips guided hers by moving slowly, pushing and tugging to open her mouth. He tasted like the apple he'd been eating before finding her. His fingers gripped the sides of her face, maneuvering her so he could deepen the kiss after she didn't protest.

When he'd entered the shop she'd noticed his hair wrapped in the bandana. Now her fingers wrapped themselves in the long strands at the base of his neck as her knees weakened under the force of his kiss. Lily didn't know why she was attracted to the pirate. She thought that (maybe) she should pull away...but he was _charming_ and _witty_ and _Lord_ , he was an amazing kisser.

Finally she pulled herself away from his touch. They both just stared at each other. Outside the shop, the voices were still shouting. One particular call made the pirate turn towards the shop door.

"James Potter where did ya get off ter?" A gruff voice called, "if ya got yourself killed I'll be replacing yer job with Sirius!"

The pirate turned back to her and placed one more chaste kiss against her mouth before bounding away like a deer, "stay here and don't follow," he ordered as he yanked the door open, "I'll keep my idiot friends from bothering you."

"Thank you for not stealing my necklace." She leaned against the barrels for support.

"I got the better end of the bargain." He added as afterthought, "I might come back to visit you."

"You're might?" she breathed, her chest still rising and falling quickly from his kiss.

He saluted her, "it's been an honor."

He ran out and she stayed. The pirate stayed true to his word and no more men entered her shop. In fact moments after he sauntered out, the pirates seemed to dissipate from their own. Lily's neighbor, an old woman with thick black hair, came to check on her after they left. The old woman assumed Lily was shaking from the shock—not from the kisses of a charming pirate with messy black hair.

The pirates only stole a few guns from the Kings Gaurd and dried meats from the butcher. A barrel of potatoes had been stolen from out behind Lily's shop. She wrote her father to tell him, of the stolen goods but left out her adventures with the pirate. No father wanted to hear his daughter had a quick snog with a seaman.

Lily thought of the pirate often even though she knew she shouldn't. She couldn't help wondering if the pirate thought of her just as often.

No pirates appeared on the island again but a rainstorm brought massive waves and flooded the town. Lily spent a week replanting and trying to save most of the garden behind her father's shop. Most of the local plants survived the storm but some of the flowers Lily grew from home were struggling in the humid heat.

Her fingers were deep in the soil, digging holes for the lavender she was planting next to the petunias when he appeared. He was leaning against a lattice of peppers, staring at her when she looked up and spotted him.

"What's your name?" he demanded brusquely before she could even register the fact that he'd come back like he'd said he would.

She stood up and wiped her dirt-covered hands on her skirt, "Lily."

He nodded, as if her name seemed acceptable. He plucked a pepper off a vine and chewed on it, hazel eyes staring at her. Lily noticed he was wearing black shorts that seemed short at the knee. A tattoo of a stag was placed at his ankle. Lily bit her lip as she scanned him up and down, appreciating his tan skin.

"What do they call you?"

He noticed her bite her lip and pushed off the lattice, "I don't think it'd be wise to tell you my name."

"Afraid I'd turn you into the authorities?" she countered.

"No."

"Why can't I know your name then?"

The pirate waltzed casually towards her with a shrug of his shoulders, "There are worse people out there looking for me than the Kings Guard."

When he stood over Lily she was reminded just how tall the pirate was. He looked down at her and she kept her nose pointed up at him. She knew he should alarm her. Pirates were ruthless and cruel…but this pirate was unlike any person she'd ever met.

"I thought pirates were meant to be intimidating and cruel with no manners." She confessed, "You are without a doubt the weirdest pirate that I've ever met."

He brushed back her red hair, tucking it behind her ear, "And I thought no woman could hold my fancy longer than a moment." He retracted his hand, "You are without a doubt the loveliest thing I've ever seen."

She glowed as he leaned down to press his lips against hers. Lily didn't find herself stopping him as he drew her into his frame. The taste in his mouth was sharp from the peppers and she loved the way it made her tongue tingle. His touch was like ice against her hot skin when he dragged his fingers down her bare arms. Lily reached up to wrap her fingers in his hair, relishing the moment before it was gone again.

She kept expecting him to pull away but his fingers only tightened at her waist as his lips left hers so he could plant kiss after kiss along her jaw. Lily kept her fingers wrapped in his hair while his lavished her neck with his incredible mouth. She knew that at any moment anyone could pass behind the garden and see her in a strange man's arms but she couldn't bring herself to care.

Her toes dug into the lose soil at her feet as she leaned on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against his ear as he kissed her neck. All she wanted to do was lean up against something to give herself the ample leverage to appreciate his kissing. Slowly she managed to nudge him back to the trellis covered in colorful peppers. His lips made their way back to hers and were hot and opened mouthed, like he couldn't get enough of her.

Panting, he pulled back finally, pressing their foreheads together.

"I have to go." He told her but his grip only tightened, "I rode a fisherman's boat here, I have to catch it back to the main island before my crew notices I'm gone."

"You're not supposed to be here?" Lily questioned.

The pirate shrugged, letting go of her hips, "I'm not supposed to become attached to a maid."

"You've grown attached?" she smiled and he smiled back, relishing the moment as much as her.

"I certainly don't mind stealing your smiles." He replied curtly with a wink.

Just like before, he pressed a chaste kiss against her lips and then ran away. She didn't have the time to tell him he didn't have to steal anything from her, she was certain she'd give him everything for free. Instead, he left her alone in the garden with a new fetish for the taste of peppers.

The next time he came back to the island was different.

A desperate banging came from the back door of the shop in the middle of the night. Lily woke up in the loft from the banging and scampered down the stairs. Terrified, Lily peered through a tiny peephole and spotted the Pirate, bloody and battered on the stoop. He was holding another boy in his arms, a adolescent boy with a beautiful face and slick black hair.

Lily yanked open the door and her pirate looked relieved when she did. Wordlessly they exchanged a look as he came inside the shop without a word. Lily fastened and barred the door behind the boys. Her pirate took his friend to the wooden table by the fire and immediately started tearing a bloodied shirt off the boy. Lily winced when she saw a would producing blood on his side.

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" her Pirate exclaimed, tears glistening in his eyes, "You were the closest person I knew and Sirius—he got shot. Can you help him?"

Lily bit her lip and didn't say anything as she got the herbs and medicines from the glass cabinet in the back of the shop. Lily's mother had taught Lily enough about healing for Lily to know she had to get the shards of bullet from the wound. She plucked a pair of metal pickers from the tabletop before rushing to her Pirate's side. The pirate was holding on tightly to the unconscious boy, almost like he'd hold onto Lily when they kissed.

"I need to get the bullet shards from the wound." Lily didn't think her Pirate cared about how she did it as long as it worked but she felt better talking about it, "Could you get me the pot of honey from the cabinet in the back?"

"Honey?" he was cute when he was puzzled.

"It helps bring inflammation down." She promised as she fished through the wound to find thick chunks of bullet.

She worked in silence, not focusing on the blood and only trying to help his friend. She assumed the Kings Guard shot his friend. Lily wondered what her pirate was up too. She decided it was probably better not to ask. He wouldn't even tell her his name.

After she extracted every piece of bullet she could see, Lily cleaned up the wound as her pirate sat by the fire with his head in his hands. She used a clean wet cloth to wipe up the blood and spilled the last bit of gin her father had hidden over the wound. The boy ( _Sirius_ was what her pirate called him) was still breathing and Lily hoped he'd be all right.

"Who do you live with?" her pirate finally spoke.

She brought a clean cloth to her pirate and knelt down on the floor next to his chair. He looked up from his hands and she saw the anguish in his eyes. They stared at each other as she drug the cloth against his face, wiping away the blood. She was happy to see he was bullet free, even if he had a nasty bruise on his cheek.

"My father but he'd in England until Spring."

"You must be some woman." He murmured, "To live on this island alone."

Lily reached up and pulled back his collar so she could rub away at the blood on his shoulder. He winced and she noticed there were multiple bruises all over. She bit her lip and shook her head softly.

"Who did this to you?"

"Pirates." He answered, "Captain Riddle's nasty crew burned our ship and stole our treasure. Sirius and I barely escaped."

She furrowed her brow, "Captain Riddle?" Lily grew more concerned recognizing that name, "He's the most vile pirate captain on the seven seas."

Her pirate winced when she pressed her fingertips against the bruise on his shoulder, "Aye." He agreed, "I'd take the Kings Guard over that bigot any day."  
Lily wondered about this boy, this pirate, who had found his way into her life by stealing a kiss during a raid. She continued cleaning his wounds, only pausing when he reached out to pull at a strand of her hair falling over her shoulder. He tucked it behind her ear and she met his gaze, so passionate and ominous.

"Will Captain Riddle look for you?" she asked curtly.

His fist clenched by her right shoulder, "He wouldn't dare."

Something about his tone made Lily believe that Captain Riddle would dare.

"Do you like being a pirate?"

He smiled at her, "It's certainly an easy life sailing around the world. Experiencing different cultures. No one to tell you what to do or where to go."

"But somebody will try to shoot you." She said skeptically.  
"A shortcoming for sure."

He laughed and she managed a smile too. He reached down to run his fingers through her hair, swallowing thickly.

"Thank you for helping him," he nodded to the boy on the table, "He's my best friend, my brother, and I—"

"It's fine." Lily interjected, "I'm glad I could help."

"He'll need time to recover," her Pirate spoke softly, "Do you think we could—"

Lily told her Pirate, "My shop is your shop."

"Thank you."

She thought he'd kiss her again in that fiery way he so liked but she was surprised when instead, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead instead before standing up and walking over to the boy passed out on the table. He stared at the boy with as much worry as any brother would and Lily wondered how long they'd been together.

"What's your name?" she asked him as she washed the bloodied cloths in the wash basin..

"James."

"What a posh name."

He laughed and she smiled, turning to lean against the washbasin to stare at her pirate. He had one hand in his hair, ruffling it as he gawked at her with fiery eyes. She tilted her head at the pirate in confusion.

"Sirius and James." She spoke their names softly, "Bit blue-blood if you ask me."

"Sirius and I are run-away blue bloods." He sat down on the chair closest to him and weaved a tale with his hands, "We joined a crew of pirates after we found the military to be—rigid." He ran his fingers through his hair again and squinted at her, "We wanted to get our own ship one day…"

She rubbed her arms and stared at the floor when she declared, "I'm happy you're okay."

He seemed happy too. The next morning she woke up to him making a fruit salad on the table where his friend Sirius had been asleep. Now, Sirius was awake and nursing his head in his hands. Sirius looked up from his hands when she descended the ladder that led to the loft.

Sirius' grey eyes stared at Lily, taking her in like she was a puzzle to memorize.

"Ello," the boy said, nodding his head in her direction, "Thanks for the help."

"I can clean your wound again, if you like?" she offered.

Sirius shrugged her offer, "Nah, I've had worse."

"You got shot." James said doubtfully from where he was mixing the fruit together.

"I fought off a shark once." Sirius countered.

"It was a dolphin." James replied dubiously.

"Same thing."

James rolled his eyes as he bickered, "A bullet and a dolphin are two entirely different entities."

Lily stifled a giggle and both boys shot her entirely different looks. James smiled back goofily at her, making her heart beat faster. Sirius still looked at her like she was a puzzle to solve. James, encouraged by her smile, held up the bowl of mixed fruit.

"I made us breakfast."

"Domestic." Sirius said gruffly, cutting over Lily's thank you.

Lily glared at the gruff pirate before considering James again, "Martha Edleton, my neighbor, might stop by soon. She likes to make sure I'm alive and wasn't stolen by savages."

"Not pirates?" Sirius piped up from fishing pineapple from the fruit bowl.

"Pirates and savages are all the same around here." Lily shot back.

"Oh, she's got a tongue on her." Sirius seemed impressed and winked at James, "Now I kinda see it."

James grabbed an apple from the barrel at his feet and shoved it into Sirius' mouth before asking Lily, "Want us to hide up in the loft?"

Lily shrugged, "If you've got to stay here you might as well let yourselves be seen."

"We'd prefer to keep a low profile." Sirius had finished chewing the apple in his mouth, "Especially since the bloke that shot me probably still wants to kill me."

"Did Captain riddle shoot you?" She asked Sirius and James snorted.

"Captain Riddle has no idea who we are," James assured Lily, "It's one of his crew, a kid we met once, who really has it out for us."

"Great." Lily said gently, "Well, I'm certain Mrs. Edleton has no connections to Captain Riddle so you both should be safe." She eyed the blood from Sirius on the table, "But perhaps we should wash the blood off everything."

Lily found the pirates old shirts that her father left in the loft and they both washed up using some of the lavender scrub Lily made and sold to the local women. After a good shaving and helpful shampooing, Lily had to admit that both boys looked more like local travelers than sea-faring pirates.

Lily especially loved the way James looked after his shave—like a true gentleman.

James had won the heart of Mrs. Edleton who often stopped by every morning with a fresh loaf of bread for them (with extra love for James). Lily had convinced the older woman that James and Sirius were business partners with her father. Mrs. Edleton didn't once question that smooth speaking James was a trader from the high seas but she did warn Lily that Sirius seemed like trouble. Sirius only seemed to find that delightful.

Two weeks passed and Lily found her life was much more entertaining with James and Sirius as her guests.

Sirius warmed up to her quickly, often going out to where the ships docks and nicking pretty shells from the ocean for her to use as decoration. Sirius had a sharp bite to his tone but deep down seemed incredibly loyal. One night when Lily was feeling a bit ill he made her tea and took her mind of stomach cramps with stories of his crazy blue blood family back in England. Lily shared stories of her social climbing sister to appease Sirius, who seemed happy to hear he wasn't the only one with odd family members.

James seemed to like listening to their stories by the fireplace. James loved to spoil Lily by bringing her flowers from weird corners of the island that he'd adventure too during the day. Her favorites were purple flowers that grew near the beach and smelled like heaven. When James found out that they were her favorite he brought an entire bush and planted it in her garden for her.

That was the extant of his affection for her though. Lily caught him staring at her more than once. Despite now living under her roof and having endless opportunities, he didn't try to steal any more kisses. Lily tried more than once to give him the chance but eventually she assumed that he was no longer interested.

Time had worn away his attraction to her.

They were two ships passing through the night.

One night, during a full moon, pirates stole into town again. The Kings Guard fought while the townsfolk hid in their houses. James and Sirius both held onto her as the pirates tried to break into the shop. They both decided after that night to teach Lily to fight with a sword. Her lessons started the next morning while James ventured to the docks for information on the attacks.

Sirius was teaching Lily the basics of swordplay when James returned from the docks, a grim look on his face, "It was Riddle's crew who attacked last night. They're back to hide Riddle's treasure no doubt."

"Riddle hides his treasure on our small island?" Lily questioned, dropping the sword she'd been holding so she could retie her loose white shirt.

James nodded; "We think so, considering he got really defensive when our crew sailed the opposite side of the island."

"Imagine if we found it." Sirius murmured, gold in his eyes.

"I imagine you'd steal it all?" Lily teased Sirius while leaning down to straighten her colorful skirts.

"Steal it all, buy a boat to the New World, and never look back." Sirius' eyes gleamed at the thought.

James was staring at Lily when he said, "I've scoped out every inch of this island and saw no trace of a mooring for his ship."

"Is that why you've been hiking the Island?" Lily was surprised, "I thought you just liked the adventure."

"I like adventure _and_ I like gold." He retorted with a playful poke of his finger against her nose as he walked past her to grab an apple off one of the barrels on the porch ready for delivery, "Riddle can't keep his secrets hidden forever."

"Why not make an honest living?" Lily countered, crossing her arms across her chest, "You both do really well with the customers that come into my fathers shop." She hinted, "My father wouldn't mind the extra help, I'm certain of it."

"Lily, your father's bent on returning to a shop not run by his daughter and the two pirates she picked up off the side of the road." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Once he gets to know you, he'll love you." Lily swore, not mentioning that she wouldn't tell her father how she met James or Sirius.

James swallowed another bite of his apple before speaking, "Shove it, Sirius and deliver these barrels for Lily."

Sirius huffed but grabbed a barrel under James' watchful eye. Lily smiled, happy she had James on her side.

As Sirius walked away with the barrel on his back, headed for the homestead that had bought them he shot at Lily, "James and I can't stay here forever Lily."

Lily's eyes welled up at the truth behind Sirius' statement. Lily had gotten so used to James and Sirius being around that she hadn't considered the fact that one day they'd want to leave. Sooner or later Sirius' fireside tales would turn into the boring crackling flames of the fireplace. One day James' adoring looks would just be memories built up in her head like dreams. Sirius seemed to realize what he'd said hurt Lily but before he could say anything, she ran out to the garden and stood in the midst of her planted lavender, breathing in the sweet scent.

She wasn't allowed to lament alone.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lily wrapped her arms around her waist tighter, refusing to turn and look at him. She knew who it was; she knew whose eyes she would see if she turned. If the thought of Sirius leaving Lily was painful, she knew all too well that the thought of James leaving would be unbearable. She'd never imagined she'd ever become so attached to a pirate…or his surly mate. Lily kept her eyes shut firmly to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

"We're pirates, Lily," James muttered, "You _know_ that."

She knew it and it killed her. He twirled her so that she was facing him and she forced her eyes open to look up at him. His hazel eyes were glowing against the frame of the blue Caribbean sky and his skin was lighter without the constant interaction of the sun. He was still a pirate though, it was in his very soul, and it's what made James the man she loved.

"I guess I just hoped you'd want to stay—" she admitted, furrowing her brow when she saw a flash of pain across his face.

"I want to see the world." He seemed to be convincing himself that he couldn't stay with her, no matter how much she begged.

"I'll miss you." She told him, touching his cheek with her hand.

"You've no idea how much I'll miss you." He pressed his cheek against her hand.

Lily scoffed playfully, "I thought you couldn't become attached to a maid?"

"You're right…" he sighed, as if ashamed.

She shook her finger at him, "What kind of pirate are you?"

James snickered as he recalled their very first meeting, "A horrible one really."

Then planted his lips firmly against hers, giving more tongue than she could possibly rebuke. His kiss was wild, frantic, and immodest. Habit forced her hands into his hair and soon she forgot they were outside because her hands had left his hair to run up and down his body greedily. His shirt was quickly discarded to the lavender thanks to her hands, lifting the fabric away from his chest so she could palm it effectively.

The dirt and sand tickled her feet as he slowly walked her backwards while sucking on her lip and soon Lily's back was firmly pressed against the clay walls of the small shop. The hot and humid air felt cool with his body pressed up against hers in such a fashion that Lily was thankful for the tall plants that surrounded them. Lily had never engaged in such acts with any other man and James pressed up against her was mind-numbing.

His nose trailed across her neck and his hands were up her shirt, "Gods, Lily I want to stay with you as much as I want to leave- _fuck_."

She leaned her head back as he sucked at her neck, "Then stay." She begged, earning a groan from the pirate as she ran her fingers through his hair, tickling his scalp, " _Stay with me_."

"Temptress." He accused her before locking lips with her again, biting her lower lip insistently.

Lily sighed into his mouth, relishing the familiar way he kissed, knowing this might be her last chance to take it all in. She ripped her own shirt off, desperate for his kisses to spread out from her neck.

Lily let him take as much as he wanted, not regretting the way his hands slipped under her skirts or the moans from both their mouths that followed afterwards. She let him push her up against the wall so roughly that their bodies almost seemed to be one. Her skirts ripped at the ankles as she wrapped one of her legs around his torso, determined to keep him close.

She was clay in his hands, shifting and being molded just the way he wanted.

"Please, stay with me," she moaned again under his touch, "Please, James."

He broke his lips away from hers and looked like he was fighting for himself, "Lily—"

She stole James' kisses this time, placing kiss after kiss on his all-to-willing mouth. Lily was stealing as many kisses as she could from him, pushing herself against him and never waning. She was desperate, feeling his will break down like crumbling dust as she lavished him. Her hands gripped his cotton slacks tightly, refusing to let go.

"Don't make me choose." He was begging now, hands tight around her waist as she rubbed up against him in a way that was pensively placed.

"Stay with me," she whispered into his ear, "You can have both."

He pulled back to stare at her, "But what if I can't have both?" he tucked her hair behind her ear as she pushed up against him once more, "Your father would never allow you to marry a pirate."

Lily placed her hand on his cheek and glared, "I love you." She said firmly, "That should be enough for my father."

"And if it's not?" James whispered worriedly.

"Then I'll sail away with you."

"And for now?"

"You can keep stealing kisses."

Lily kissed him deeply again, getting lost in the push and pull of his tongue. James moaned into her mouth and she wrapped her other leg around him as he lifted her onto his hips, rocking against her so she could feel just how much he wanted her.

Lily considered telling James then and there that she'd follow him to the ends of the earth if she had too, but for now she continued letting him think he was stealing her kisses. Nothing was stolen if it was willingly given and Lily had willingly given herself to James the moment he'd 'stolen' their first kiss.


End file.
